<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you could just stay by NotyourLucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652588">you could just stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotyourLucy/pseuds/NotyourLucy'>NotyourLucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you feel like home (to me) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bickering, Childhood Friends, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Some light smut, don't worry i'll do it for them, if you can even call it smut, joe and cherry are both idiots and very in love with each other, sequel to 'focus on me', they just gotta [clenches fists] communicate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotyourLucy/pseuds/NotyourLucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Они не говорят об этом. О том, что между ними, чем бы это ни было. Это чисто плотское, говорит себе Каору. Удобная договоренность.<br/>Однако, иногда они всплывают на поверхность - те чувства, что он спрятал в сердце.<br/>(или: Каору и Коджиро становятся друзьями с привилегиями после проведенной по-пьяни ночи и влипают в чувства).<br/>Сиквел к focus on me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you feel like home (to me) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you could just stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544270">you could just stay</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyMelody/pseuds/DailyMelody">DailyMelody</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа частично вдохновлена этой песней -  https://ficbook.net/away?url=https://youtu.be/3zrZE68Qrrg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошлый раз был развлечением на одну ночь, не больше и не меньше. Или так Каору говорил себе.</p><p>Просто минута желания и страсти — способ разрушить то странное напряжение, что скапливалось в атмосфере межде ними последние несколько лет.</p><p>Очевидно, этого не должно было повториться.</p><p>Так почему сейчас Коджиро вжимал его во входную дверь, прижимаясь к подбородку и шее жаркими, откровенными поцелуями?<br/>
Грубые и теплые руки скользили под слоями ткани, от прикосновений пальцев к открывающейся коже по ней словно пропускали электричество. Каору вздыхает и запрокидывает голову, в этот же миг ткань юкаты сползает с его левого плеча. Коджиро губами прослеживает этот путь, касаясь только обнажившийся кожи ртом. Зубы впиваются в нежную кожу, где шея переходит в плечо, Каору чувствует что-то между болью и наслаждением. На самом деле, ему не больно, но когда он открывает рот, чтобы предупредить Коджиро насчет меток — пальцы сжимаются на его горле.</p><p>
  <i>Ох, блядь.</i>
</p><p>Ладонь Коджиро теплая, пальцы вжимаются в кожу Каору достаточно сильно, чтобы бережно перекрыть доступ кислороду, <i>именно так</i>, чтобы у него поплыло сознание и сердце сбилось с ритма.</p><p>— Нормально? — слышит он вопрос, чужое дыхание щекочет ему ухо и пробирает неконтролируемой дрожью по позвоночнику.</p><p><i>Да</i>, думает Каору. Лучше, чем <i>нормально</i>.</p><p>Он медленно кивает и проговаривает, скорее выдыхает, согласие вслух (получается почти благоговейно). В этот миг Коджиро нажимает чуть сильнее, закидывая его ногу себе на бедро, чтобы прижать их плотнее друг к другу. Каору тонет в этой близости, в том, как уютно, совсем не удушающе ощущается вес Коджиро. Он зарывается в гнездо зеленых кудрей, хватаясь за пряди, как за спасательный круг.</p><p>Пальцы впиваются в его бедро, и он автоматически подается бедрами вперед. Этого хватает, чтобы его горло освободилось от хватки, а Коджиро тяжело вздохнул ему в кожу, мгновенно притираясь бедрами к бедрам. Сердце бьется в груди так, словно вот-вот выскочит, а все тело словно горит, словно в жилах вместо крови течет пламя. Слишком жарко, между ними <i>слишком много</i> слоев, поэтому когда юката соскальзывает с его правого плеча, Каору довольно вздыхает.</p><p>Ладонь Коджиро соскальзывает с его шеи, проскальзывает под второе бедро Каору, и затем он поднимает его. Каору обхватывает обеими ногами талию Коджиро, а тот всей массой прижимает его к двери. Их губы касаются друг друга в этой слегка новой позиции, и Каору притягивает Коджиро ближе, впиваясь в его губы глубоким и <i>голодным</i> поцелуем. И хотя они продолжают притираться бедрами, этого недостаточно. Трение болезненно хорошо, но ему нужно<i> больше.</i></p><p>Он резко тянет за Коджиро за волосы, оттаскивая от себя так же быстро, как притянул, заставляя большего мужчину запрокинуть голову. Его щеки раскраснелись тем же оттенком алого, что заливает припухшие и совершенно потрясающие губы. Он тяжело дышит, в теплых красных глазах нет ничего, кроме страсти и желания.</p><p>— Ты должен меня трахнуть, — выдыхает Каору. Это не просьба — <i>требование</i>, и он видит, как дергается яблоко кадыка Коджиро, когда тот сглатывает.</p><p>— Я почти уверен, что мы и так к этому шли.</p><p>
  <i>— Сейчас.</i>
</p><p>— А, да. Это я могу…</p><p> </p><p>И он действительно <i>может</i>.</p><p>Вообще-то, очень хорошо. Настолько, что Каору оказывается в квартире Коджиро еще раз на этой же неделе. И еще раз.</p><p>
  <i>И еще.</i>
</p><p>У них появляется своеобразная рутина: в течение недели они переходят из квартиры в квартиру. И иногда заглядывают в ресторан. Что приводит к причинению невосполнимого ущерба одному из столов. Коджиро просто отмахивается и говорит со смешком, что спишет его как деловые расходы. Каору шлепает его по руке, но на следующий день переводит ему часть суммы.</p><p>Они не говорят об этом. О том, что между ними, чем бы это ни было. Это чисто плотское, говорит себе Каору. Удобная договоренность.</p><p>Он пишет Коджиро, или Коджиро пишет ему, они встречаются, занимаются сексом и расходятся.</p><p>Когда они пересекаются днем — они препираются, а когда встречаются в «S» — они проваливаются в знакомое соперничество, полное ядовитых перепалок и ставок. Однако, ночью, когда они не «Cherry Blossom» и «Joe», когда они просто <i>Каору</i> и <i>Коджиро</i>, вся резкость испаряется.</p><p>Иногда это чересчур. Особенно когда Коджиро нависает над ним с этим <i>чертовым</i> взглядом. Тем странно нежным пристальным взглядом, словно он смотрит на что-то драгоценное, что-то, чем он <i>восхищается</i>.</p><p>Возможно даже <i>любит</i>.</p><p>Каору не позволяет себе забивать голову этими мыслями. Он не принимает решений, основываясь на<i> взглядах</i>. Это нелогично.</p><p>Коджиро, <i>вообще-то</i>, ни о чем не говорил, вот и он не будет.</p><p>Он лучше убьется, чем признает, что испытывает к Коджиро что-то, кроме физического влечения.</p><p>Однако, иногда они всплывают на поверхность — те чувства, что он спрятал в сердце. Они показываются, когда Каору несколько слишком нежно обхватывает его щеку при поцелуе, или в том, как он, сам того не замечая, играет с кудряшками у шеи Коджиро.</p><p>Поэтому он не остается в гости,<i> категорически</i> отказывается от ночевок и от любых посткоитальных обнимашек. Так легче.</p><p>И это работает. В течение нескольких недель, точнее — трех месяцев, пока на Окинаву не обрушивается тропический шторм, и Каору не приходится укрыться в квартире Коджиро. Они следили за самим разгаром особенно интересной гонки в ‘S’, когда неожиданно начался дождь. Легкая морось обернулась в настоящий ливень, усиливающийся с каждой минутой. Как только они добрались до квартиры Коджиро, стало яснее ясного, что снова выходить на улицу — совсем не вариант.</p><p>С них обоих лило, пока они разувались в гэнкане. Более высокий мужчина громко жаловался, стягивая куртку и скидывая ее на пол, а Каору больше беспокоился о Карле.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что несмотря на все бабло и модные навороты, она не водонепроницаемая? — фыркнул Коджиро. — Может, нам сунуть ее в рис?</p><p>— Заткнись! Она будет в порядке, мне надо только полотенце и розетку, чтобы поставить ее на зарядку.</p><p>Конечно, Каору позволяет себе выдохнуть, только убедившись, что Карла совершенно сухая и заряжается. До него доходит, что хоть его доска и сухая, сам он <i>мокрый до нитки</i> и практически дрожит. Через миг за спиной появляется Коджиро, распуская ему волосы и закидывая на голову полотенце. Он разворачивается, готовый огрызнуться, но Коджиро втирает полотенце ему в голову, пытаясь просушить волосы.</p><p>— Ну, давай тебя разденем. Ты заледенел уже.</p><p>Это странно <i>мило</i>, и Каору моргает в ответ. Щеки заливает теплом, и он торопливо опускает голову, бормоча:<br/>
— Еще бы. Я насквозь промок, придурок.</p><p>Движения Коджиро замедляются, он соскальзывает ладонью с головы Каору ему на предплечье, пока не обвивает пальцами запястье и тянет назад.</p><p>— Горячий душ с этим прекрасно поможет, — замечает он, ухмыляясь и подмигивая так, что у Каору сильнее разгораются щеки.</p><p> </p><p>Конечно, душ — это здорово.</p><p>А два оргазма — еще лучше.</p><p>Когда они выбираются из душа, согревшиеся и довольные, Коджиро заглядывает в шкаф, чтобы найти что-нибудь, что Каору мог бы надеть.</p><p>— Ничего мерзкого, — говорит Каору, наблюдая, как тот вытаскивает множество ярких разноцветных рубашек.</p><p>— Да какая разница, все равно никто не увидит тебя…<i> Эй</i>! Моя одежда не мерзкая!</p><p>— Ты давно в зеркало смотрелся?</p><p>—<i> А ты</i>? Ты в курсе, что на улице 2021, господин Юката?</p><p>— Это классика, бессмертная и прекрасная.</p><p>— Как и джинсы. Попробуй как-нибудь.</p><p>Его ответ заглушает футболка, которую Коджиро бросил ему в лицо. Каору отплевывается, с раздражением глядя на синюю футболку в руках. Этот цвет похож на цвет юкаты, которую он часто носит, и, к счастью, на ней нет идиотских принтов в виде безвкусных рисунков или странных фраз.</p><p>— Я явно намного больше тебя, но пойдет, — заявляет Коджиро, его голос звучит невероятно самодовольно, когда он набрасывает ему на бедра серые спортивки.</p><p>— Это потому что ты раскачался на стероидах, дубоголовый качок, — огрызается Каору, натягивая футболку через голову. Она мягкая, удобная и слегка пахнет порошком и чем-то еще. Ожидаемо, футболка слишком велика, но пойдет. Ему кажется, что это слишком лично — надеть это, но Каору знает, что пока его собственная одежда еще мокрая, у него нет выбора.</p><p>Как и нет выбора, кроме как остаться с ночевой, пока шторм успокаивается.</p><p>Это заставляет нервничать.</p><p>Все сейчас идет против их правил.</p><p>— Эй! К твоему сведению, это все<i> естественное</i>. Ничего, кроме тяжелой работы и усердия. И отличной генетики, — отвечает Коджиро, вытаскивая пару боксеров и бросая их Каору. — Вот. Ни разу не надеванные.</p><p>Каору с подозрением смотрит на нижнее белье, прежде чем надеть его. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Коджиро смотрит на него с поднятыми бровями и слегка приоткрытым ртом. От этого он сам хмурит брови, складка между ними углубляется, и он почему-то чувствует себя странно обнаженным.</p><p>— <i>Что?</i> — мямлит он. — Хватит пялиться.</p><p>Коджиро почти застенчиво полуулыбается в ответ и потирает шею сзади:<br/>
— Ничего. Наверное, просто странно видеть тебя таким.</p><p>— <i>Брось.</i> Ты видел меня в обычной одежде, Коджиро.</p><p>— Да, когда нам было четырнадцать. Это другое. Да еще и без очков и с распущенными волосами.</p><p>— Ну, прекращай смотреть! Ты меня напрягаешь.</p><p>— Ты <i>стесняешься</i>, Каору? — хитро смотрит на него Коджиро, медленно подступая ближе.</p><p>Щеки обдает жаром, но Каору игнорирует его и не отводит взгляда от мужчины, пока тот не останавливается перед ним. Он дерзко вскинул подбородок и сузил глаза, безмолвно провоцируя Коджиро на новые комментарии. Вместо этого Коджиро поднимает руку и большим пальцем разглаживает складку между бровей Каору, почти мурлыча:<br/>
— И снова хмуришься.</p><p>Каору хочет ответить, хочет сказать что-нибудь вроде «<i>заткнись</i>», но слова застревают в горле, когда Коджиро мягко касается пальцами его скул. Смешно, думает он, что от такого простого жеста у него сердце сбивается с ритма. Он вечность знает Коджиро, за последние несколько недель он видел его в разных состояниях раздетости, изучил каждый миллиметр его тела, и все равно именно такие моменты застают его врасплох.</p><p>— Ты впервые остаешься, — продолжает Коджиро, прерывая внутренний монолог Каору. — Ты можешь, эм, лечь в кровати, если хочешь, я лягу на диване.</p><p>— Не тупи. Видел я твой диван. На нем не может быть удобно.</p><p>— Только ты можешь спорить со мной из-за чего-то, что <i>тебе</i> на руку.</p><p>— Ладно. Тогда спи на своем дебильном диване. Мне-то что.</p><p>— Нет, ты явно <i>хочешь</i> спать рядом со мной. Хочешь, чтобы я держал тебя в объятиях? Я спец в обнимашках. Трижды чемпион мира.</p><p>Каору то ли хихикает, то ли хмыкает, отворачиваясь, чтобы пойти к кровати Коджиро. Он отмахивается от его слов, показывая, что для него — очевидно — разговор окончен, когда вокруг талии обвиваются руки. Прежде чем он осознает происходящее, его забрасывают на кровать, и он, сам того не желая, вскрикивает, приземляясь на матрац.</p><p>— Почему ты такой грубый, ты, животное… — огрызается он, упираясь ладонями в чужую грудь, выбираясь из его хватки и перекатываясь на бок.</p><p>— Тебя устраивает моя грубость, — отвечает, ухмыляясь, Коджиро, как и следовало ожидать от этого недозрелого переростка. Он слегка сдвигается, обнимая Каору за талию, и они смотрят друг на друга.</p><p>Он решительно игнорирует бабочек в животе.</p><p>— Недоросль.</p><p>— А ты все равно возвращаешься ко мне, что это говорит о тебе?</p><p>— Что мне надо проверить голову.</p><p>Он ожидает остроумного ответа, любого возражения, от которого могло начаться новое препирательство, но Коджиро просто смеется. А потом замолкает, и Каору рассматривает его несколько мгновений, задумавшись, что у него в голове в такие минуты.</p><p>— Почему ты никогда не остаешься или не хочешь, чтобы я остался?</p><p>Сказать, что эти слова застали его врасплох — преуменьшение века. Ощущение такое, словно его сбило самосвалом, словно кто-то ударил его под дых. Нахлынывает паника, и, видимо, это заметно, потому что Коджиро хмурится, убирает руку и слабо, виновато улыбается:<br/>
— Черт… Я не хотел… хм… забудь, что я спросил.</p><p>Они все еще лежат лицом к лицу, достаточно близко, чтобы Каору видел веснушки и родинки на коже Коджиро, а кажется, что между ними километры. Он хочет протянуть руку и коснуться его, он хочет поцеловать его и избежать этого разговора. Притвориться, что его никогда не было, и игнорировать тоску в груди.</p><p>Не так все должно было быть. Они должны были избежать <i>этого</i>.</p><p>Каору знает, что если скажет что-то не так, все это закончится. Он может его потерять.</p><p>Может, Коджиро уже понял, сложил два и два, заметив явную панику Каору. Вероятно, он проходил это бесчисленное число раз с женщинами, с которыми спал. Скажет ли он Каору то же, что говорил им?</p><p>— Я… — начинает Каору, ощущая обнаженность чувств, уязвимую и открытую.</p><p>— Все нормально, Каору, — вклинивается Коджиро, на его лице улыбка, но она не доходит до глаз. Почему-то от этого у Каору ноет сердце. — То что между нами — это просто плотское, да? Не переживай, я знаю, — в его голосе звучит почти <i>разочарование</i>.</p><p>На миг он позволяет себе надеяться. Позволяет себе ухватиться за мысль — а что, если Коджиро испытывает то же?</p><p>Примерно двадцать шесть вещей могут пойти не так сейчас. И все же…</p><p>— Это не просто плотское.</p><p>Теперь Коджиро выглядит удивленным. Смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами:<br/>
— Что ты…</p><p>— Это не просто плотское, — повторяет Каору громче. Он прочищает горло, не обращая внимания на то, как рвется с каждым вдохом сердце из груди. Словно хочет сбежать. — Не для меня. Больше нет. — Признает он, опуская взгляд на пустоту матраца между ними. — Это… Поэтому я не задерживаюсь. И почему я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался. Я думал, так будет проще. Что я… так меньше привяжусь к тебе… что буду меньше переживать о тебе. Но не вышло. Я не смог, — договорив, Каору дрожаще выдыхает, и не знает, куда деть руки, не знает, куда смотреть.</p><p>Если бы он мог провалиться под землю, то сейчас был бы идеальный момент.</p><p>Отсутствия ответа от Коджиро более, чем достаточно.</p><p>— Теперь, когда ты знаешь, нам, наверное, лучше…</p><p>— Каору, я тебе нравлюсь?</p><p>Когда он поднимает взгляд, он теряется от того, что видит.</p><p>Надежду.</p><p>И, возможно, <i>что-то еще</i>.</p><p>— Я только что сказал…</p><p>— Мне нужно услышать это от тебя, — давит Коджиро, осторожно поднимая руку, чтобы прижать ладонь к щеке Каору. — <i>Пожалуйста</i>.</p><p>У Коджиро теплая ладонь, но кожа Каору горячее, он почти горит сейчас.</p><p>— Ты нравишься мне, — сказать выходит тихо, осторожно, почти невесомо. На миг повисает тишина, и Каору почти начинает сомневаться, что Коджиро услышал его, пока тот не наклоняется и не смыкает их губы. Его мозгу нужно мгновение, чтобы понять, что происходит, но потом он подхватывает поцелуй с такой горячностью, какая хранится в его сердце для Коджиро и <i>только</i> него.</p><p>Он чувствует губами улыбку Коджиро, прижимаясь ближе, и тот отвечает тем, что затягивает ногу Каору себе на бедро и заваливает розоволосового мужчину на спину. Каору обвивает руками его шею, зарываясь пальцами в зеленое море, путаясь в кудряшках. Он не уверен, как долго они целуются, но когда они разрывают поцелуй, лицо Коджиро всего в сантиметрах от него, на его губах яркая и сияющая улыбка.</p><p>
  <i>Почти ослепляющая.</i>
</p><p>— Чему ты улыбаешься, идиот? — тихо спрашивает Каору. Улыбка не вянет, а Коджиро наклоняется, чтобы их лбы соприкоснулись. Большой палец поглаживает Каору по щеке, выписывая на его коже круги, пока сам он продолжает играть с короткими кудряшками на затылке Коджиро. В ответ так же тихо, словно они делятся секретами, звучит:<br/>
— Тому, что нравлюсь тебе.</p><p>— Тебе что, двенадцать?</p><p>— Вообще-то, с половиной.</p><p>Они оба смеются, и Каору почти хочет ущипнуть его, просто <i>потому что</i>, но тут Коджиро снова говорит:<br/>
— Знаешь, ты тоже мне нравишься.</p><p>Что-то распускается в его груди. Теплое чувство, которое спускается к животу, и на миг он сам ощущает себя двенадцатилеткой. И каким бы смущенным он не был, он буквально тает, когда видит красные тени, расцветающие на щеках Коджиро. Поэтому он улыбается и поворачивается к руке Коджиро, пока не удается прижаться поцелуем к его ладони.</p><p>От этого красные тени углубляются и, <i>оу</i>, он мог бы привыкнуть к этому. Должно быть, его веселье очевидно, потому что Коджиро возмущается:<br/>
— Перестань выглядеть таким довольным. <i>Ты </i>признался первым.</p><p>— А ты меня почти <i>умолял</i> об этом, — веселится Каору.</p><p>— Не умолял.</p><p>— Можем это устроить.</p><p>От этого Коджиро затихает, всего на миг, пока с его губ не срывается раздраженный стон. Он тянется вперед, поддевает носом подбородок Каору — тот с трудом сдерживает смешки, уткнувшись в чужую ладонь, — и жалуется:<br/>
— Каору. Я пытаюсь быть романтичным.</p><p>— Ну, тебе это явно не удается.</p><p>Коджиро фыркает, еще через миг из его груди рвется смех. Он щекочет кожу Каору, которому почти хочется оттолкнуть его голову, но он передумывает, как раз когда Коджиро отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на него и признать:<br/>
— Думаю, да. Так… Это, что между нами, это теперь что-то значит? Что-то серьезное? Мне надо знать.</p><p>— Как красноречиво.</p><p>— Не умничай, Каору. Ответь на вопрос.</p><p>Несмотря на <i>легкое </i>поддразнивание, на лице Каору нежность. Она вплетается в слова, которые он произносит, проникает в его голос, пока он скользит ладонями, чтобы обхватить лицо Коджиро:<br/>
— Что-то серьезное. И слово, которое ты искал — «отношения». Если ты этого хочешь.</p><p>Он уже знает ответ, но услышать от Коджиро «<i>Именно этого я и хочу</i>» приносит ему облегчение. На чужих губах улыбка — очаровательная и немного мальчишеская, она напоминает о других временах. О долгих летних днях, содранных коленках и ярких пластырях. Так он кажется младше, думает Каору, большим пальцем касаясь нижней губы Коджиро. Он дважды постукивает по ней, и Коджиро прикусывает ему подушечку пальца.</p><p>— Так мы теперь парни друг друга, — начинает Коджиро. — Значит, я буду представлять тебя «это мой парень».</p><p>— Звучит так инфантильно.</p><p>— Тогда любовники? Это достаточно красноречиво?</p><p>— Вы посмотрите, кто выучил новое слово…</p><p>Комнату заполняет смех, когда Коджиро решает, что с него, наконец-то, <i>хватит </i>постоянного поддразнивания Каору, и проскальзывает рукой под футболку, чтобы начать щекотать его. Попытки Каору освободиться обречены на провал, и остается лишь сдаться на милость теперь-его-парня. Проходит по ощущениям вечность, пока тот не прекращает и не перекатывается на бок, притягивая к себе Каору под покрывалом. Прижимаясь спиной к груди Коджиро и ощущая вес руки на талии, Каору позволяет себе закрыть глаза. Он дает себе мгновение, чтобы проанализировать последние обновления статуса их отношений и их влияние на его повседневную жизнь.</p><p>— Прекрати так громко думать, — бормочет Коджиро, прижимаясь губами к затылку Каору.</p><p>— Я не… — возражает Каору, только чтобы прерваться в середине предложения. — Ладно.</p><p>— Мы поговорим завтра. А сейчас наслаждайся моим мастерством в обнимашках и поспи.</p><p> </p><p>Очевидно, обнимашки — это не<i> так</i> плохо. Как и ночевка.</p><p>Темные облака, сгустившиеся над Окинавой прошлой ночью, к утру расчистились, и в спальню проникает солнечный свет. Он золотит кровать, подсвечивая теплый оттенок кожи Коджиро. Зеленые кудри разметались по белой подушке, и каким-то образом гнездо на голове ему к лицу.</p><p>Каору принял факт, что мужчина рядом с ним, со вчерашнего дня <i>его парень</i>, просто невероятно, до боли красив по утрам. Он позволяет себе посмотреть, полюбоваться еще несколько секунд, прежде чем протянуть руку и осторожно запустить пальцы в волосы Коджиро. Его движения достаточно осторожны, чтобы не разбудить спящего, или так он только думает, наматывая пряди на палец.</p><p>— Ты пялишься на меня?</p><p>У него глубокий хриплый голос, Каору никогда не думал, что чей-то<i> голос</i> может быть привлекательным, но Коджиро доказал, как он ошибался.</p><p>— Просто смотрел в том же направлении. — Отвечает он и улыбается, когда тот лениво целует тыльную сторону его ладони. Тот так и не открывает глаз, подавляя зевок.</p><p>— И в глаза попало приятное лицо.</p><p>— Бывает оно таким, да.</p><p>— Каору, только посмотри, ты так щедр на комплименты с утра.</p><p>Коджиро в этот момент наконец открывает глаза, и Каору сохраняет кадр в памяти: вид Коджиро, купающегося в теплом приглушенном солнечном свете, с улыбкой на лице такой теплой, такой <i>искренней</i> и такой любящей, что у Каору перехватывает дыхание. Он чувствует, как его тянут к себе, и прячет лицо на груди Коджиро, который поглаживает Каору вдоль позвоночника. Пальцы вырисовывают на спине невидимые линии вверх и вниз, и Каору вздыхает ему в плечо. Возможно, к этому он сможет привыкнуть.</p><p>— Так как мои потрясающие навыки в обнимашках?</p><p>— Вполне сгодятся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>